KiSSU
by cacaolatte
Summary: Kise dan Aomine memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu kepada siapapun kalau mereka memiliki hubungan yang lebih jauh dari teman. Tapi pada suatu waktu makan siang di Teiko, Aomine kelepasan dan mencium Kise di hadapan yang lainnya! Hal yang dilakukan selanjutnya untuk tetap menutup rahasia mereka adalah... — aokise; based on prompt @ tumblr (may/not contain humor)


"Kise, aku menyukaimu." Kise mengerjapkan mata, setengah tak percaya akan apa yang telah didengarnya. Tapi reaksi berupa telinganya yang kunjung memerah merupakan tanda bahwa ia berbohong apabila sangkalan bahwa ia tak mendengar keluar dari bibirnya.

Kise menunduk, mengetahui kalau ia tak dapat berbohong di bawah tatapan tajam Aomine yang makin dingin dan mengintimidasi. Aomine mengangkat sebelah alis, mencoba untuk terlihat tetap tenang meskipun ia sibuk memarahi organnya yang tak kunjung berhenti berlari dalam rongga dada.

"Jadi..."

"Aominecchi serius?" Kise agak terbata, suara gemetaran ketika ia bertanya. Aomine mencelos, terdengar mencemooh kemudian menggaruk kepalanya samar.

"Masa aku berbohong."

Detik berikutnya ketika ia mengalihkan pandang lagi pada si rambut kuning, ia melihat wajah Kise yang sepenuhnya memerah, terangkat sedikit demi sedikit dari posisinya menunduk.

"A-aku juga s-suka Aominecchi." Saat itulah dimana Aomine merasakan jantungnya yang beberapa menit terakhir ini diikat simpul tali akhirnya dapat memompa bebas. Lebih berisik dan aktif daripada sebelumnya tapi ia tak protes.

Aomine melangkah, menghapus jarak sebelum ia menarik Kise ke dalam pelukannya.

Kise sama sekali tak meronta minta dilepaskan.

* * *

**KiSSU**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Based on the prompt on:

otpprompts

.

tumblr

.

com(slash)post/113695890401/imagine-your-otp-is-in-a-group-of-close-friends

* * *

Hari itu adalah tiga bulan semenjak Aomine menyatakan perasaannya pada Kise. Semalam mereka sudah merencanakannya matang akan bagaimana mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama hari ini.

Ah, jika dipikir-pikir, hal ini malah menambah lebar senyum di bibir Kise saja.

Ia kini berdiri di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya, menunggu kedatangan seseorang untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama.

"Oi, Kise!" Kise menengok dan menemui figur pemuda berkulit agak gelap yang tengah berlari ke arahnya, seragam serupa melekat di tubuhnya yang atletis. Kise spontan tersenyum mendapati pandangan yang familiar, melambaikan tangannya balik.

Aomine berhenti ketika jarak mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh tiga meter semata, mengatur napasnya sejenak. "Selamat pagi, Aominecchi!"

"Pagi, Kise. Tidak lupa dengan rencana kita hari ini, 'kan?" Kise tersenyum, bibirnya mengerucut mendengar bagaimana Aomine melemparkan pertanyaan itu begitu saja tanpa pemikiran yang lain.

Masa Kise bisa lupa dengan tanggal hari ini dan rencananya?

"Tidak mungkin aku lupa, '_ssu_! Ayo kita berangkat, nanti terlambat!" Tanpa persetujuan Aomine untuk menancap gas dan langsung menapak jalan ke sekolah, Kise menarik tangan Aomine, sebelum menautkan jari-jari mereka.

Aomine mendecih pelan dengan sikap kekasihnya, tapi tidak protes dan bahkan menggesek tangannya dengan tangan Kise, berbagi sensasi dan kehangatan yang ada.

Perjalanan singkat mereka disertai senda gurau dan candaan-candaan lain, juga komentar-komentar Aomine yang dilontarkan dengan nada mengantuk dan pekikan Kise yang tak kalah nyaring dengan cicitan burung di pagi hari.

Tapi sebelum pintu gerbang ada di hadapan mata, keduanya melepaskan tangan yang saling bertautan, membiarkan mereka menggantung di sisi tubuh masing-masing.

Kise tertawa hambar dan Aomine mendengus. "Ah, merepotkan sekali."

"Salah siapa memangnya, tidak ingin memberitahu hubungan kita pada dunia luar?"

"Hei, aku melakukan hal ini demi Aominecchi juga! Kita tidak ingin fans-fansku menyerbu atau yang lebih parah—" Aomine menguap. "Aominecchi dengarkan aku '_ssu yo_!"

"Berisik, Kise," Aomine menggerutu samar, memperlambat langkah ketika mereka sampai di pintu gerbang, nama Teiko Gakuen tertampang jelas dengan bangganya di sisi luar bangunan.

"Kalau begitu, sampai nanti pulang sekolah," Aomine berucap dengan nada rendah, tak jauh dengan telinga Kise dan hal itu lebih mirip sebuah bisikan dibanding perkataan. Kise merasakan wajahnya menghangat, dan ketika ia sadar, Aomine sudah berjalan menjauh.

Menarik napas, memang inilah keseharian mereka. Pergi ke sekolah bersama dan bercerai sebelum memasuki kelas untuk menimbun kecurigaan yang mungkin terjadi.

Lagian, teman-teman pelangi mereka tidak dapat masuk dalam kategori normal.

Ah, Kise dan Aomine sendiri juga demikian.

—

Makan siang, seperti biasa mereka duduk dalam satu meja panjang, saling berhadap-hadapan dan mayoritas suasana dikorupsi Kise dengan suaranya yang tak mengenal kata berhenti.

Kise sendiri tidak tahu kapan harus bungkam, meskipun Akashi berada di sana, tengah membaca buku untuk merevisi pembelanjarannya.

(Meskipun Kise yakin sebenarnya tidak ada yang bisa direvisi kawannya itu, toh semua sudah mencapai titik tertinggi dari kepuasan yang bisa didapat oleh seorang siswa.)

Dan Kise tak dapat diam meskipun Midorima sudah berulang kali memintanya untuk diam, dan Murasakibara berkomentar malas akan kebisingan yang terjadi di kelompok mereka itu.

(Kise tidak bilang apa-apa ketika sekali itu Akashi bertanya, apakah Kuroko sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan suaranya. Kise tidak berani membuka mulut melihat sosok Kurokocchi menggelengkan kepala samar, ia juga tak bilang bahwa diam-diam pemain bayangan itu tak jarang mendorong kakinya samar di bawah meja.)

Karena itu, yang paling lama menanggapi cerocosan Kise adalah Aomine, yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kise, berisik sekali." Untuk keberapa kali ia menggerutu hari ini? Sedangkan Kise hanya melempar rengekan-rengekan kecil khasnya, terlalu sering bagi Aomine untuk mendengar nada khas tersebut, ia jauh lebih sering mendengarnya dibandingkan siapapun yang ada.

"Aomine, tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan Kise saat ini. Makan saja makananmu _nodayo_." Midorima memberi saran yang agaknya tak berguna bagi Aomine karena semua yang ada di meja itu juga tahu kalau Kise sudah kebal dengan ceramah-ceramah dan teguran-teguran lisan.

Akashi adalah pengecualian apabila ia mulai bertindak, tentu saja.

Sisa waktu istirahat tersebut dihabiskan dengan ocehan Kise yang tak berujung, masih sama seperti biasanya.

Mungkin pemuda berambut madu tersebut masih girang dengan rencananya pulang sekolah, rencana yang akan dijalankannya bersama Aominecchi-_nya _untuk merayakan bulan ketiga mereka bersama.

Dan seperti biasa, Aomine menghabiskan makanannya jauh lebih cepat dari siapapun juga, meskipun Kuroko sudah memberikan sebagian porsi makanan yang agaknya terlalu banyak untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku duluan," Aomine bangun dari tempat duduknya, baki berisi perangkat makan kotor di celah antara kedua tangannya.

"Ya, jadi kemarin itu pula—" Kedua optik Kise membulat di tempat, membatu. Kaget dengan pergerakan yang ditimbulkan oleh Aomine secara mendadak.

Pemuda itu membungkukkan tubuh lalu wajahnya lalu mendekatkan bagian tubuh tersebut ke arah Kise lalu—

—mendaratkan bibir di ujung bibir si kuning.

Keadaan di meja makan berubah sunyi senyap, semua terfokus pada kedua insan yang agaknya berada dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Bahkan Akashi mengangkat kepala dari makanannya, sesuatu yang jarang dilakukan apabila tidak ada kepentingan yang mendesak, salah satu tata cara di meja makan yang diwariskan oleh keluarganya.

"Sampai nanti, Ryouta." Dan Aomine hanya nyengir singkat, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Ya, memang. Baginya tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak sampai ia menoleh dan menemui empat pasang mata menuju padanya.

"Wha—"

Ah, ia baru menyadarinya.

"M-maksudku—! W-wajar, 'kan, kalau mengucapkan selamat tinggal?" Aomine menutupi kegugupannya dengan tawa yang agaknya terlalu lebar, tangan di belakang kepala, menggaruk area yang tidak gatal di sana.

"Tapi," Kuroko buka suara. "Dengan ciuman?"

Dan hening lagi.

Aomine menarik napas, menahannya ketika ia berjalan ke arah pemuda yang paling pendek di antara mereka semua. Menurunkan tubuhnya lagi dan—

_Cup._

Kuroko melebarkan matanya dan Midorima spontan berteriak.

"A-Aomine!" Dan lagi—

_Cup._

Midorima pikir ia sudah gila dan Murasakibara mengerutkan kening melihat pemandangan tak biasa tersajikan di depan matanya. Kerutan itu tak berakhir lama, tidak ketika ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di pipinya.

Tapi semua kejadian itu bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan apa yang mereka dapat di detik-detik terakhir Aomine berdiri jauh-jauh dari Kise.

Mencium Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi membelalakkan matanya, melesatkan pandangan pada Aomine yang tak kalah cepat untuk berdiri di samping Kise, kedua tangan pura-pura sibuk meraih baki yang sempat terlupakan.

"A-ahahaha. Ryouta, Tetsu, Shintaro, Atsushi dan—" Pergerakan di jakun Aomine dapat terlihat. "—Seijuurou, aku duluan." Memutar tubuh, ia bersiap-siap mengambil langkah seribu.

"Daiki, tunggu." Suara Akashi membuatnya beku seketika, dan hal ini tidak membuatnya memutar tubuh hanya untuk melihat goresan merah yang mungkin... menjadi sedikit lebih merah. "Temui aku sepulang sekolah nanti."

"O-oh, ah, baik, Seijuu—maksudku, Akashi." Aomine memberikan cengiran paksa, sebelum akhirnya melesat pergi. Meninggalkan mereka semua yang terbengong-bengong tak percaya, Midorima yang pertama kali sadar setelah Akashi.

Menghela napas, ia mengambil saputangannya, mengelap bagian dimana Aomine memberikannya kecupan kecil tadi.

"Apa ada yang salah dengannya?"

"Mm, semoga saja aku tidak ketularan penyakit bodohnya Mine-_chin_." Murasakibara terlihat tak peduli, tetap mengunyah makanannya.

"Tapi tadi Aomine-kun mencium Kise-kun lebih rendah lagi." Kuroko berkata pelan, dan wajah Kise kembali merah sepenuhnya.

.

.

Ah, ingatkan Kise untuk memarahi Aomine Daiki karena harus membuatnya menunggu lebih lama untuk berkencan sepulang sekolah.

Dan telah memanggil semua kawannya dengan nama kecil mereka.

Dan memberikan kecupan di pipi teman-teman mereka.

(Meskipun Kise senang karena Aomine tahu diri untuk memberi mereka di pipi, bukan di ujung bibir seperti dirinya.)

Dan oh, satu lagi.

Aomine menghargai keputusan Kise untuk membiarkan hubungan mereka tak diketahui oleh siapapun.

.

.

Tapi sekali lagi, tetap ingatkan Kise untuk memarahi Aomine sebelum mereka berkencan nanti.

.

.

**End**

* * *

a/n: Ini udah tengah malam dan saya belum belajar PKN buat try out besok (hari ini) karena ga tau mau belajar darimana sobs. Dan ini fanfic kecil yang saya buat secara random-nya, karena ngeliat ada yang lewat di tumblr hahaha. Selain itu, kalau bisa saya mau buat AoKaga untuk memperingati satu event di tanggal 14 Maret kemaren (bukan White Day). Mohon support-nya!

Seperti biasa, feedbacks ditunggu dan terima kasih karena sudah membaca!

**[03.16.15]**


End file.
